Uruse shutup!  I love you already
by 3sempai
Summary: They were destined to kill each other.  would they fulfill the prophecy that was already written by the ancient ENCANTADOS  or would they fall inlove ps. I've changed the summary. but it is the same story. NXM
1. Chapter 1: In the heart of the Forest

_**Disclaimer: I do not own gakuen alice (T -T)**_

_**(please don't forget to send your reviews)  
**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**In the Heart of the Forest **_

The rays of the moon glistened to the flowing river it made different patterns of light that gave the lonely forest a serene yet magical ambiance. The wind's voice was accompanied by a choral of a thousand crickets it made a soothing lullaby for a little boy that decided to spend a night on top of a robust Sakura tree…

The forest of central town is one of the oldest and also the creepiest forest on earth. People in that place never ventured in its territory for they believed that mysterious creatures dwell and kidnap whoever person that sets foot in its land. An old Japanese house is the only house that is nearest to the forest's territory. This is where an old man and his precious granddaughter live. Loud banging of the door can be heard coming from that house.

"This is the worst weekend of my life!" a little girl about twelve years old frowned as her brows were almost meeting at a certain point. Her amber eyes are now forming tears that can drop anytime. She forcefully banged the thick ebony door.

"Grand pa let me out of here!!!", Mikan shouted with all her might. She was imprisoned in her room. It was her punishment for always escaping in their house. She cannot blame herself she was so bored. Hotaru her bestfriend, was out of the country for an international inventors competition. So because of her boredom she went the other day to the forbidden forest. When her Grandfather learned about this, he locked up Mikan in her room.

Without the knowledge of his Grandpa, Mikan habitually goes inside the 'forbidden forest' . It just had happened that her grandfather saw her coming out from its territory today.

"PLEASE GRAMS!!! Let me out please!!!", Mikan yelled

"only if you promise that you shall never go to the forest again", the old man answered while massaging his temples.

"yes! Grams I promise", Mikan answered immediately

------------------

"Grandpa??? are you still there"

"Granpa!!!! Can you hear me?", Mikan annoyingly screamed.

"did I hear something?"

"Grandpa!!!"Mikan yelled as she started banging her door with her fists.

"okey I hear you"

"grams, I promise never to go to the forest again"

"I don't believe you"

"grams I swear …promise!" Mikan stopped banging the door. " I swear please believe in me"

The old man was in his early 70's. He was bald and he wore a blue kimono with white stripes printed on it. He stood up on his rocking chair and approached the door behind him. He did not want to lock up his granddaughter in her room but because she disobeyed his rules, he had no choice but to punish her. It saddens him to hear Mikan cry but he had to do it. If not, Mikan will always disobey her. But today, his heart softened he could not bear it anymore.

"Okey Mikan chan I'll set you free"

Mikan's eyes sparkled. Grams is a baka (stupid) he fell for my trap. Mikan smiled silently.

The old man in kimono took out his keys from his pocket. He slowly slid the key into the key hole and turned it in a counterclockwise manner. Mikan readied herself as soon as the creaky door opened, she scampered away from the house. Her grandfather was completely shocked. He did not had the chance to grab Mikan. It all happened so fast.

"Mikan come back here!!!"

"No grams!!! I'll just play in the park. I promise that I'll go home before dinner"

"Just promise me Mikan that you'll never set foot in the forest"

"yes Grams" Mikan's amber eyes glittered as she said these words, The truth is, she will be going back to the forbidden forest. Back to the sakura tree where she last saw her mom.

"that little girl.." a smile quickly formed in the old mans face.

In the forest…

The Sakura tree beside the cliff is Mikan's refuge. Whenever she feels sad or gloomy she always go to there. The tree was where the last time she saw her mom after she had left her to grandpa. For Mikan, the place where the tree stood up was the most magical place in the whole world. There, you could see the whole of central town and dream of the most impossible dreams you could ever think of . Before Mikan can go there, she must have to pass inside the dark, gloomy forest were the trees are so tall and their branches are like monsters that are ready to grab anyone anytime. Although passing there gives her the creeps, she takes up all her courage and eventually arrives at the tree.

The Sakura tree was a pretty big sturdy tree. It is located almost at the edge of the cliff. Its branches were robust and its leaves were still green. Mikan dashed to her beloved tree. Although it was weird, she hugged the tree like a girl hugging her teddy bear. She sat quietly beside the tree, overlooking central town. She felt the fresh breeze brushing her face and her golden brown hair. She started humming a kind of tune as she gazed over the busy town.

Unexpectedly, something hit Mikan on the head. "itai!!!!" Mikan screamed, "who threw that? Are you the monster that Grams is telling about?", while touching the painful part of her head. This time she felt a tingling effect on her back. She was scared. "Uruse! (shut-up) a voice snapped, coming on top of the sakura tree. Mikan followed the voice. She looked up the tree and she saw a boy about her age with raven black hair and cold brown like eyes staring at her. The boy jumped down the tree. This made her panic she tried to crawl away from the scary boy.

"oi! Polka dots panty girl" Natsume yelled

Hearing this words, Mikan realized that the boy was a human and not a monster. She also became conscious that in her position, her panties can be seen because she was wearing a miniskirt. She promptly turned back and stood up facing the new stranger.

"Im Mikan nice to meet you", while gesturing her hand to the boy and smiling sweetly..

Stupid girl Natsume thought to himself. This girl is stuuupiiid wanting to make friends with me???. Nobody can do that. Natsume looked at the girl she had brown hair with soft curls tied into pigtails and cute expresive amber eyes. What a beauty Natsume thought to himself but his thoughts of Mikan were cut short because of an unforeseen happening. "don't move ", Natsume looked at Mikan's eyes in a serious manner. "What?", Mikan asked. He abruptly grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her away from danger

"what are you doing?" Mikan asked in a confused manner.

"there is a snake behind you" Natsume said coldly.

The two children ran towards the forest. Mikan felt the warm hand of the mysterious boy gripping her . She felt so safe to be with him eventhough, they were both strangers to each other. The two reached a flowing river. A big boulder of rock was in the middle of the flowing water. This made small water splashes to its background. Natsume let go of Mikan's hand. He approached the river and washed his hands with the rushing water.

"Uhmmmmm…Thank you for saving me", Mikan said who was standing behind Natsume while watching him wash his hands.

"don't you know that this forest is dangerous" Natsume asked in a stern way at the same way looking at her..

This annoyed Mikan

"yes I knew that"

"so why are you here?" Natsume asked

"why are you here? Mikan repeated the question to Natsume.

"Hey stupid girl! I asked first so better answer up"

"I not going to tell you, besides I don't even know you", Mikan grinned

a smile slowly formed in Natsume's face. He stood up and took something out from his pocket. It was a blue handkerchief. Mikan noticed that a name was written on it in black letters. It spelled N-A-T-S-U-M-E.

"Natsume is that your name?" Mikan questioned

"yes" Natsume blankly looked at Mikan

"Lets go back to civilization" Natsume started walking away from Mikan.

"hey wait-up I don't know this place" Mikan hurriedly chased after Natsume.

The two children started their way out of the forest. During this time, Mikan's mouth never shut up. She was full of stories, questions and stupid questions.

"Im just wondering…"

"what is it ?" Natsume expressionlessly asked.

"back there in the river, why did you washed your hands?"

"duh…. You are really an inferior girl, aren't you", Natsume said in a sarcastic voice.

"NO!!", Mikan clutched her fist . Is he creating a fight? She asked her self.

"the answer is that I held a girl and I think I'm gonna get a girl virus if I had not washed my hands"

"how dare you!!!" anger was rising-up in Mikan. She felt like bursting in rage any minute now.

"Hey Polkadots!!! Don't get to upset"

"my name is Mikan and not polkadots"

"what if I like calling you polkadots, Polki?"

"shut up Natsume!!!"

"no you shut up polkadots"

"I can take this anymore!!!!!!" Mikan unbelievingly blurted. "I hate you!"

Natsume just gave a cynical smile to the irritated auburn haired girl.

Neither of the two children knew that mischievous spirits who dwell in that gloomy forest set a trap for them. These spirits are called 'ENCANTADOS'. Encantados are believed to play tricks to people who are lost in the forest. They usually make their victims lost by making them go to the same spot where they started their way. To cut it short they make people go in circles. The only way to break- up this cycle and to stop the tricks of the Encantados is to wear you clothes in a reversed manner.

" Hey Natsume! Weve been walking for hours and yet we always come back to this place" Mikan said " can you see that boulder?" pointing at the big rock that was in the middle of the river. "isn't that the same spot where you washed you hands?". Natsume on the other hand is starting to get infuriated. "ok fine polkadots lead the way!", Natsume gestured his right arm to the way before him. " oh, so you admit that your lost?", Mikan sarcastically said. She playfully punched Natsume on the shoulders. " Uruse! (shut-up) just lead the way will you?"

For a few moments Mikan and Natsume grew quiet. Not a word was muttered. The only sounds that they hear was the rustling of the leaves from the huge trees that surrounds them. Natsume was quite contented that Mikan became quiet. At least this girl knows when to shut-up he thought.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the birds on top of the trees flee because of the loud scream that came from Mikan's mouth.

"I Cant believe this!!!!" Mikan frantically messed up her hair with her two hands. " we are here in the same spot again"

" I guess your lost too", Natsume smirked while sitting on the rock beside him to rest for a while.

" Hey Natsu!!!!! This is not a time for sitting. Its almost dusk my grandfather will surely scold me", Mikan eyes were starting to form water.

Natsume stared at Mikan. He noticed that Mikan was about to cry. Seeing this made him wanna comfort her. This girl, although stupid and talkative was not like the other girls he met before. Polkadots was different.

"don't be a crybaby Polki…"

" Im not crying. Something just caught my eye"

"Remove your clothes" Natsume ordered

"WHAT?" Mikan's eyes grew big. she couldn't believe that a boy about her age wants her body "you are really a pervert HENTAI!" she slapped Natsume's chick

"hey!!! Just listen okey?", while touching the slapped part of his chick . "do you know about the Encantados?"

"you mean legend?"

"yeah, in think that the Encandos are tricking us. So remove your clothes and reverse it"

Mikan started to laugh loudly. "hahahahaha, do you actually believe in that story? Your such a baby."

Natsume's face turned beet red. This was his first time experiencing a girl laughing at him. He felt his P-R-I-E-D deteriorating in seconds. He was so annoyed that he started to unbutton his trousers.

"are you really serious", Mikan asked. But there was no respond. She just watched as the as the raven haired boy gradually took of his pants. She recognized cute smiley faces printed on the underwear of Natsu. She found herself giggling and laughing in the same time pointing at his undies "wow your undies is cute" Mikan giggled. Natsume'sface turned red. 'kuso' he thought I really dislike this girl. He pretended not to react to the Girl's laughter but in his mind, he was like cursing and screaming 'KUSO!, I swear if what I'm doing is right I'm really gonna smack you baka-girl you'll see ".In the long run , Natsu reversed his pants and wore it. Then, he started to take of his shirt. Mikan suddenly blushed when he saw abs from Natsume's body. "What are you staring at", asked Natsume while reversing his shirt . "Nothing" Mikan excused.

"you should do the same", Natsume retorted.

"never!" Mikan screemed

"it your choice" Natsume said while putting on his reversed shirt . "janna…" the boy suddenly vanished in front of Mikan. It took a minute for Mikan to realize that Natsume had vanished. Its true she thought I'll do the same thing to as she immediately reversed her clothes.


	2. Chapter 2: New Encounters

A/N: hello thank you for the reviews. I really loved it. It inspired me to really finish this story. Please send your reviews after reading this chapter…(begging with tearsabout to fall)

Disclaimer: Alice Gakuen is not mine (T-T)

Chapter 2

New Encounters

After dressing up her reversed shirt, Mikan felt strong winds sucking her up into a hole of pitch black darkness. It made her senses fuzzy that she couldn't feel her whole body . The next thing that she remembered was she falling continuously from the sky. She closed her eyes ready to accept her death. As she felt gravity pulling her nearer and nearer to the ground. Mikan felt that she landed on something or maybe someone! She slowly opened her amber eyes to her amazement , she saw Natsume so close to her . Not just that , she came to realize that she landed on Natsume and lips landed on his lips! _Oh my God!!!, My first kiss was actually stolen by him? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!. _ Mikan felt her insides screaming. That feeling felt so good. _Get up now Mikan!, _she ordered herself. _Stop kissing that jerk!!!!_

She finally came up to her senses. She immediately stood up and felt herself blushing that she turned her back from Natsume.

"Im sorry… Gomen ne? Mikan stammered her face was all red and her heartwas beating so fast. _Why is my heart beating so fast? Why?_

"Watch out your landing Polkadots!", Natsume stood up. He wiped his lips with his sleeve. "Don't go kissing boys all of a sudden. Besides I don't like you!"

"What? Mikan turned to Natsume. "FYI (for your information) I didn't really planned to kiss you it was just an accident! Your so narrow minded!

" If I know,you really liked the kiss right? Natsume smirked like a devil

" your mind is so dirty Hentai!!"

"ok call me whatever you want Polki" Natsume turned away "I guess this is goodbye?"

Mikan felt her rage going down. Is this the last time that she will see Natsume? " well I guess so….. "

"Wait!" Mikan screamed as Natsume started to go his own way. Natsume glanced back at Mikan

"Thank you for saving me!", Mikan said with the most sunny smile she'd ever gave

_bye.. _Mikan watched as Natsume vanished from the road.

_**Four years later….**_

"Kriiiing!!!!! Kriiiiing" Mikan's drifting thoughts were interrupted by the loud ringing of her cellphone. She quickly took and answered her cellphone.

"Hello?"

"your late" a cold reply answered.

"oh Hotaru… I forgot please wait for me I'll be there in 10 minutes"

"OK I was just about to go home but I'll be waiting for you. I need to test this new invention of mine to a person".

"Thankyou Hotaru you are really my bestfriend!" Mikan rushed to her bathroom and took a shower. She abrupty change in her red checkered mini skirt and black top with matching black sneakers. She neatly tied her long wavy brown hair in pigtails.

In central town…

Mikan saw her beloved bestfriend beside the fountain of central town.

"Hotaru!!!!" Mikan waved at the girl with raven black hair and violet eyes.

"I've been waiting all for this time!" Hotaru shouted with an evil grin. She quickly took her new invention. It was like a big bazooka gun. Its name is called baka-gun. Hotaru aimed at Mikan who was running towards her and pressed the trigger of her gun.

Mikan was dumbfounded when the bullet of the baka-gun hit her. She flew for about 5 meters away from Hotaru. Hotaru how could you? Mikan thought to herself. The bullet from the baka-gun created a great wind impact that pushed Mikan away causing her skirt to go up. Luckily, she landed on someone. She looked at the person that caught her. It was a boy about her age. He had raven black hair and brown likeyes. In short, he was handsome. "I think I've seen you before" Mikan said.

"Hey miss polka-dots panties get off me" Natsume said to the girl that landed on him. Mikan quickly got off the guy. The guy quickly stood up and patted of the dirt from his clothes.

"I know you! your Natsume right? Mikan asked

"yes miss, Everybody knows me cuz' in F-A-M-O-U-S" Natsume replied


	3. Chapter 3:Him

A/N: hi this is my third chapter. Please don't forget to post your review (ONEGAI!)

Chapter 3

Him

"yes miss, Everybody knows me cuz' in F-A-M-O-U-S" Natsume replied

"your famous?" Mikan's amber eyes grew big. " No I don't know you because you are famous. I knew you because you saved me once remember the ENCANTADOS?"

Natsume gazed at the girl with gleaming amber eyes and long pigtailed auburn wavy hair for about a second " so you are the girl from the forest?", he said emotionlessly trying to give a casual look but in fact, his thoughts were appreciating her. _Wow she's stunning._

"Yes I'm the girl!" Mikan's voice cheered up. She doesn't even expected that Natsume will be able to recognize her.

"I don't have time for reunions, besides that happened a long time ago", Natsume said sternly as he walked towards his sexy black Porsche.

"Matte! Do you still remember my name?," Mikan asked the boy who was about to drive off but the he gave a deaf ear leaving her dumbfounded.

**In the car…(while driving)**

_Yes I know your name, Mikan. _asNatsume turned on his radio. How could he forget her.. her lips so soft even if four years have passed he can still remember that kiss. The first kiss that happened to him. _What am I thinking? What is this feeling I cannot have feelings for her she's a mortal_…Natsume thought while speeding off somewhere

**Back to Mikan…**

Mikan could not believe what she saw. She saw that boy, that stole her first kiss. She thought that she would never see him again he was like a dream, like a nightmare…

" Nice car", Hotaru said bluntly

Mikan's wandering thoughts was broken up as her heartless bestfriend was now beside her. Her purple eyes followed the Porsche that just went away.

"Do you know that Guy?" Mikan asked her best friend who seems to be envious about the black Porsche.

" Natsume Hyuuga, Everybody knows him", Hotaru started. _How come I don't know him _Mikan thought while listening to Hotaru as she continued the description of the so called 'famous boy'.

"Just like us, Natsume is a 16 year old boy, the fact that he is the heir of a branch of big companies around the world, he is also famous among teenage girls because of his good looks and charm. But honestly, I don't like him I just wanted his car", Hotaru said as she turned to Mikan.

Mikan could not believe what she just heard. _that obnoxious boy? No way!!!!!!_.

"How come I don't know about this?" Mikan questioned.

"Its because your stupid" Hotaru directly pointed out. "Lets go!"

Central town is the most unique town in the world. Besides big shopping malls and spectacular fun parks, it is the home of the legendary candy. A candy so sweet and soft that once it touches anybody's mouth it can give them a feeling of ultimate joy and happiness. This candy is called 'Howalon' and the two teenage girls walked towards the store that sells this kind of candies.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mikan roared as she spoke to the owner of the store. "What do you mean its finished?" she asked

"sorry Howalons are now out of stock. Come back next week" the owner of the store said in a convincing manner.

"what do you mean next week? I cant wait that long" Mikan cried

" well you see, awhile ago, a teenage boy just came to my store.", the stroreowner recalled.

"so? I don't care about that boy all I want are the candies"

"you see…that teenage boy just bought all our stocks of candies. To be exact he bought a thousand and ninety boxes each containing twenty packs in all"

"whhaaatt? Are you joking me? How can a teenager buy all the stocks of Howalons?" Mikan asked hysterically. she needs the candies its her only joy. She saves up her allowances just to buy a pack of howalons every week and now a teenage boy just comes up and takes all the candies? How greedy could he be cant he just donate his money to charity?

"just as I thought", Hotaru muttered

"what?" Mikan answered

" Natsume Hyuuga is one that bought all the howalon candies"

" why ?"

" Usually, Natsume Hyuuga wont just go to central town without buying anything, and judging to the storeowner's description only Natsume is the teenager to afford to buy everything."

Hearing this words Mikan's temper began to rise. _" You'll pay for this Natsume Hyuuuga whoever you are!!! I'll teach you that money cant buy everything!!!"._ She promised herself that she will make Natsume pay.


	4. Chapter 4: Her

A/N: hello there! thank you for the reviews it really made up my day I'll make this one a little longer (hehehehe) once again arigatou: ) I'll be glad if you send any comments or suggestions about the plot of this story…. (I don't know what will come next) If you want kissing scenes, embarrassing scenes, sad scenes, crazy scenes, talent scenes nude scenes name it scenes, just review and I'll try to add it to my story ( )

Chapter 4

Her

Mikan Sakura is an ordinary 16 year old Highschool student. What about her? Well there are lot of things about this auburn haired girl (cough, cough, cough). Besides the fact that she's quite stupid. She is also the most cheerful girl in the face of the planet. She sees light to any kind of dark situations, she doesn't give up in what she believes in. she always finds a way to cheer and befriend people. She always gets what she wants even if she has to do the stupidest things on earth! And not to mention it, she always smiles. But behind those cheerful smiles is a lonely Mikan, a Mikan who is still longing for a mother…

The lights of Mikan's room flickered because of the strong heavy winds and rains that poured on the roof of the old Japanese house. It was already night time and she was readying her new things. For tomorrow, she will enter a new school. _Darn that light! _ Mikan was starting to get annoyed. "That's it I'm going sleep!", Mikan mumbled as she approach and turned of her darn annoying light. She groggily approached her bed and covered herself with her thick blanket. Soon loud thunders began to moan so loud that she tucked her head under her blanket. " It was just like this day…" Mikan whispered to herself as the saddest memories of her past started to haunt her.

**Flashback:** ( mikan was 8 years old)

"_mom please don't leave me!", Mikan cried as she hugged her mother so hard. "mom I promise to be a good girl just don't leave me here with grandpa". Yuka hugged her crying child._

"_No Mikan I have to leave you its for your own good" she said in a soft mellow voice_

" _I don't understand you mom", Mikan sobbed _

" _you will Mikan… some day you will…"_

_The hardest part for a mother is to leave her child. Leaving a child was like killing the whole of her but Yuka had to do it. She had to leave Mikan for her child's life is in danger. The 'HATHORS' will kill her child for her child will be the next ruler of the land of 'LECREA'. She must leave her child in the land of mortals…_

_Yuka felt her tears streaming down. "Promise me Mikan that you will always smile even if im not here"_

"_but mom…"_

"_promise me Mikan"_

"_yes but don't leave me" Mikan tightened her embrace._

" _I promise to come back , I'll come back for you" Yuka removed the embrace of Mikan. She turned to the old man who was also teary-eyed. "Please hold Mikan for me", she ordered. _

"_yes your highness" the old man said. He immediately gripped Mikan's hand. _

_Yuka then started to walk away the old Japanese house towards the forbidden forest. The skies were already dark and it was raining very hard. _

"_Mom don't leave me!", Mikan screamed she tried to get out the grip of her grandpa's hand but it was way too hard!. She saw her mother walking farther and farther away from her. _

"_She'll come back", her Grandpa said in an assuring voice. _

"_No grandpa! I'll follow her. Let go of me!" Mikan became frantic. She tried to pull herself away but her force wasn't enough. Then, with all her might, she bit the hand of the old man._

"_ITTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" the old man screeched", he let go of Mikan's hand. _

_Mikan got the chance to get away from her Grandpa. She started to run and find her mother inside the forbidden forest. Her grandfather chased after her._

_Mikan could feel her fast grasps for air as she run to follow her mother. She was all wet because of the heavy rains. The forest was so dark that she almost tripped because of the slippery intersecting roots of the humongous trees . Soon she found herself all alone in the middle of big scary trees. She stopped for awhile to locate the direction where her mother went. along with the sound of the raindrops, she heard soft rustling of leaves when she looked around she saw her mother approaching a robust sakura tree. _

"_Mom where are you going?" Mikan shouted to the woman near the sakura tree._

"_Mikan?" yuka said as she faced her daughter "you followed me?"_

"_I told you Mom I don't want to be left out" Mikan said while catching her breath_

"_Mikan you should stay with your grandpa!" Yuka ordered her daughter._

"_Noooooooo! I don't want"_

"_I said stay got that?"_

"_Nope"_

"_even if I want you to come with me, you cant"_

"_But mom where are you going? Mikan asked "I love my life in the suburbs. Then out of nowhere you bring me to grandpa and leave me? How cruel is that?" _

"_your still young Mikan. When you grow old you'll understand."_

_Mikan's and Yuka's conversation was disrupted by a loud scream coming from behind. _

"_Mikan wait for me!" the old man shouted as he tried to near Mikan._

_Mikan turned around to her grandpa she felt sorry for letting the old man run after her_

"_Grandpa I'm sorry if I bit your hand!" Mikan told the old man._

_This was the chance of Yuka to escape the clutches of her daughter for she did not want her to know her secret. While Mikan was talking with her grandpa, Yuka whispered ancient like incantations and a small vortex opened in the center of the sakura tree. Good bye Mikan… she immediately went inside the vortex. Then she was gone._

"_grandpa gomen ne?"_

"_the queen is gone" the old man muttered._

"_what queen?" Mikan inquired then she looked to her Mother. Instead, her mom was no where to be found._

"_Mom?" Mikan realized that her mother was gone. She cried and cried that night even the rain joined her because someone very dear to her had her left her_

**End of Flash Back**

**Present…**

Mikan slapped her face " I don't wanna remember the past!" because remembering the past always makes her wanna cry it reminds her of the broken promises of her mother. So much for that… she said to her self. _well I shouldn't be so depressed tomorrow will be a new day and a new school. Yes a new school_! _I'll be in a new school after middle school im finally in highschool! And this highschool is not just any other schools its Alice Academy an elite school. Yes I know this school is so expensive and that I cannot afford it but Hotaru my bestfriend got a scholarship in that school because of her big brains and she will be in that school so I also want to be in that school. Even if grandpa cant afford taking me to that school I've decided to take two jobs so I can study there. Oh… I almost forgot I'll be a papergirl tomorrow I'll be delivering newspapers gotta sleep now and wake up early……zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…_

**The next morning…**

Mikan was up although the sun hasn't risen yet. She took a shower and after that, she changed into her new uniform. Her uniform really fits her body giving her a sexy cute look (the uniform is exactly the same as the one in the anime/manga). She fixed her long auburn hair into pigtails and hurriedly went out the old Japanese house. She did not want to wake up her sleeping grandpa so she quietly took her bike and drove off without a sound.

Dawn was almost breaking Mikan was driving as fast as she could towards the newspaper department. She could feel a pinch of excitement forming in her heart because of her new job and also new school. _I wonder if what Hotaru is now doing now? Maybe she's just sleeping… I hope I can sit beside her today…_ finally Mikan arrived at the newspaper department on time. She saw a guy fixing the newspapers at the corner of the entrance of the office. He is probably older than her.

" uhhhhmmmmmm… mister" Mikan tried to ask guy

Tsubasa's concentration in work was disrupted by a tone of a girl he looked up and infront of her, was a cute girl with the most cheerful smile he saw that morning.

"good morning what can I do for you?" the guy with dark violet hair said

"im Mikan Sakura" Mikan smiled

"so you're the new girl?" Tsubasa asked he's face was quite confused.

"I guess so.."

" are you studying at Alice Academy?"

"yes I'll be starting today" mikan explained

"oh cause its kinda weird ya know cuz' it's the first time that an alice academy student will be working here. What I know based from observations is that alice academy students are filthy rich people"

" No maybe all of them are rich but I'm the poor one" she shyly answered

Tsubasa's darkblue eyes just stared at mikan. Then, a smile suddenly formed in his lips.

"Im Tsubasa Ando by the way", extending his hand to Mikan.

"Nice to meet you" Mikan shook his hand.

"so this are the things that you will do" Tsubasa lead Mikan to the stocks of newspapers that were piled up in the corner. "first roll about a hundred newspapers. Next put the papers on your bike. Finally deliver it in Northville"

"Northville? You mean the richest place in the whole central town?"

"yup"

Mikan could not believe what she heard. She will be delivering newspapers to Northville. How cool is that? Well, Northville is a place wherein the super duper rich people live. No ordinary people is allowed to visit its premises.

"Tsubasa-sempai I'll do it!" Mikan's face was full of determination.

"Ok I'll leave you now" as Tsubasa went away.

It was already 5:00 am when Mikan finished rolling all the newspapers. She quickly put all the hundred newspapers in the container of her bike _Ganbatte (good luck) to me _as she started to pedal her bike in a fast pace.

She felt a little tired as she finally reached her destination. Slowly but surely she started to throw newspapers to the doorway of the big spectacular houses. At first it was difficult to exactly throw it but after many trials she finally found the technique.

At last! She came to the her last destination. Her last destination was much more different than the other houses that she saw. it was the biggest house in the neighborhood.The house was like a palace, no it was really a palace!

"_WOW!" I better see what's inside. _Mikan was saw amazed_. So _instead of throwing the last of the newspaper, She got her last newspaper and neared the gate of the beautiful house. She tried to walk with out a noise for she fear that someone will notice her.

Step by step she soundlessly tiptoed near the big gate. With one more step...

"SMACK!"

she felt the most powerful jab hit her right cheek. In an instant she found herself flying away farther from the gate. She landed on the ground "itai! What was that?", Mikan held her right cheek. She quickly gained her composure and stood up to see who or what hit her.

"There!" she pointed out. She saw a little stuffed teddy bear beside the gate. The teddy bear was not cute it was 'evil!'

_A teddy bear? _ The bear's eyes suddenly flashed an evil stare this made Mikan scared _Whats this? _Then she froze when she realized that the bear was already approaching her. By this time she was about to run but before she can start running the bear already smacked her. She felt strong punches in her whole body.

" ouch... Itai!!!!! stop it"

As she was being punched, she soon perceived that the big gate was opening up. And a black porsche was just about to come out

"STOP it Mr. Bear!"

Mikan heard a guy's voice. It was like the sweetest voice she ever heard. It was like a voice that set her free from all the sufferings that she received from the bear from hell.


	5. Chapter 5: first day of school

Chapter 5

First Day of School

A/N: Hi arigatou mina-san for the reviews!

Sorry for the late update im so busy with lots and lots of school work ( I really hate homeworks!) ()

Mikan heard a guy's voice. It was like the sweetest voice she ever heard. It was like a voice that set her free from all the sufferings that she received from the bear from hell.

As soon as the 'evil' bear heard that voice it suddenly stopped punching Mikan who was already lying on the ground and soon it vanished like a ghost . Mikan's body was numb from the punches she gotten from the bear. She couldn't even move any part of her body. It was as if she was half-dead. She closed her eyes trying to regain her energy.

"Hey you! Will you stand up your panty is peeking!"

_That voice…its familiar_ Mikan thought, _I've heard it before…_

"Hey! Strawberries! Get-up!", Natsume said he was in the driver's seat of his Porsche about to go to school.

"OMG!" Mikan screamed as she abruptly stood up. Infront of her was a black Car. Its color was sparkling with the sunlight. Then she saw it… in the driver's seat…

"Natsume?"

" so you are the new paper girl??? " Natsume said as he removed his sunglasses with his right hand.

" Yup that' s me alright. So you live here in this place?" Mikan asked as she patted away the dirt from her uniform

"lesson number 1, never approach the premises of my house. If your delivering the newspapers, just wait for Mr. Bear to get it from you if not he will punch you to death" Natsume coldly stated.

" so that bear, Is it yours?"

" he is the best security guard of my house. He was created by the famous inventor Kaname Sono"

Natsume stared at Mikan for a while _this girl.. _" I guess your changing your panties. I thought your only using panties with polkadot prints"

"HEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!" Mikan's head was bursting with rage, " If I know your still using you smiley face underwear" Mikan evilly smiled.

"Uruse!" _you damn girl better shutup! People may hear you my sacred P-R-I-E-D might destroyed. _ Natsume started his engine and drove away.

"I hate that guy!" Mikan drove off with her bicycle. She pedaled her bike with great speed. Without realization, she was driving too fast that the her bike could not handle the force exerted on it. The brakes of her bike broke. _I better__not think of him_, Mikan told to her self, _I'll think of the new school and of my bestfriend Hotaru.._

She was about to go down a very steep hill. But when she clutched the brakes of her bike, it didn't work. Her speed was accelerating second per second. "Whoa!!!!!" Mikan felt the fast wind brushing to her face as she tried to stop her bike. Unfortunately it was no use. As the bike was going down the steep hill, its speed went faster and faster. It was out of control! Mikan soon found herself flying in the air

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is the end of me!!"

"Got you!"

Mikan felt strong, firm arms caught her. _Someone caught me?? _

"Are you alright?" a blond boy with blue sparkling eyes like the sea asked the girl on his arms.

Mikan was so astonished, _he looks like an angel _" yeah… thanks", she felt her face going all red.

"could you put me down, im alright now"

"oh…ok", Ruka finally put Mikan down

"thank you for catching me" Mikan smilingly said.

"its ok.", Ruka looked at the girl with amber eyes and brown hair that is neatly tied in pigtails. He felt a feeling that he never felt before. _What's this? There's something about this girl_

"Im Ruka Nogi", as he extended his hand to Mikan.

"Im Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you" she smiled sweetly as she extended her hand to her new found friend.

"do you study at Alice Academy?" Ruka asked

"yeah… kinda Im just about to go to school but my stupid old bike broke", Mikan shyly answered.

" look", Ruka stared at Mikan's amber eyes as he felt himself blushing "you can… what I mean is…" he stuttered trying to remember the words he was about to say.

"What?"

"what I mean is… ok you can ride in my Limousine" as he pointed to the white luxurious Limousine at the other side of the road.

" Wow! what a beautiful car but… I cant ride that… Mikan. said _what are you saying Mikan your wasting your luck!!! Go on ride on that Limo ride!!!_ Mikan felt her mind fighting over whether she will ride or not _ "_Sorry Ruka-pyon im not worthy to ride that, im poor and I'm kinda dirty" _What are you saying?? Your embarrassing yourself!!!!!_

"No please", Ruka hold the left hand of Mikan trying to stop her from going.

"please ride with me. Im studying in Alice Academy too. Don't worry about your bike. Im gonna send my personnel to fix it and send it to our school if that is what your worrying about", he said assuring.

"But..", Mikan protested

"no buts… please it's really rude for a gentleman to leave a beautiful lady behind" he said in a gentle manner

Mikan sensed the sincerity of Ruka. He was so honest and kind so without further hesitations, she accepted his offer

Ruka lead Mikan to his luxurious Limousine. It was her very first time to ride such car. Inside the car was an astonishing view. The car seats were gold satin and as Mikan sat on it, she felt that she sat on a cloud for it was very soft. Infront of her was a large plasma screen tv. On left side, was a small table filled with different mouth watering food. Ruka was on the other side of the chair. Then the large plasma screen Tv opened up and a face of a man appeared

"Master Ruka where do you want to go", the face on the tv said

"to alice academy" Ruka said instantly.

Mikan saw herself out of words. This was way too cool for her. She was silent she even did not know what to say. Then….

"Grrrrrrr……" a loud grumbling of a stomach was heard. Mikan realized that it was her. _Oh my this is so embarrassing. I forgot I didn't had any breakfast _today as she held her stomach trying to stop its grumbling. But the more she held on to it, its sound resonated even louder.

"hahahahaahaha", Mikan laughed sarcastically to hide her embarrassment "im not hungry " however at the same time her stomach grumbled again.

"please if your hungry help yourself", as Ruka pointed to the small table filled with different kinds of food.

Mikan looked at the small table filled mouth watering food. There were cakes, pies, doughnuts, sandwiches, chocolates, and HOWALONS!

She quickly took a handful of Howalons and stuffed it all in her mouth. For days she was craving for her dearest howalons. The howalons that took her everytime to cloud nine. She suffered for days without howalons all because of that greedy guy that bought it all.

"It seems like you like the Howalons", Ruka muttered as he watched mikan stuffing the last candy in her mouth.

"Uhmmm yap" Mikan said while swallowing the last of the candy. "are you the guy that bought all the Howalons?"

"no. Its not me. That howalons you ate was given to me by the person that bought all of it. "

"Who is that guy?", Mikan casually said _I'm gonna have my revenge. Its because of him that I suffered for howalons in days. _

"he's my bestfriend. His name is Natsume Hyuuga.

_So he is the greedy guy?_ Natsume's face appeared in Mikan's mind. Her heart started to beat so fast _What's this?Nani?_

Mikan's drifting mind was distracted by Ruka

"were already in Alice Academy."

The door of the Limo opened and Ruka and Mikan went of the luxurious car.

Mikan could not believe her eyes _this is Alice Academy?_ Its much more bigger and beautiful that she expected. The school was big with different buildings for every levels. It is like a small town enclosed by the walls that separate it from the outside world.

"Thanks so much for the ride and the howalons" Mikan smiled

"so why don't we go inside the school"

"uhmmm… I promise to wait for my bestfriend"

"I guess this is goodbye?" Ruka blushed

"nope. I think we will see more and more of each other", Mikan said assuringly.

"Janna…" Ruka then went away in another direction. Mikan, was left behind waiting for the arrival of her bestfriend Hotaru. While waiting for her bestfriend, she observed all the students that passed by her. _All of them look so happy I hope that Hotaru will be already here _ .

There was this girl with curly green hair that just stared at her in a irritating way.

"hey! This school is not for standbys!", Sumire told the girl that was blocking her way. _How dare you!!!! My Natsume was staring at you!!!! Your even talking to my Ruka a while ago!!!!. _

Sumire Shoda is one of the most popular girls in that school. She is the President of the Natsume and Ruka fans club. she is real brat though she gets all what she wants, she was still incomplete for she fell for two heartrobs namely: Natsume and Ruka. Her goal is to make either of the two boys her boyfriend. But unfortunately, no matter how hard she tries, how many new designer outfits she wear, how many make overs she undergoes, she just fails. The two heartrobs are not interested in her. That morning, her goal was to greet Natsume or Ruka She was about to greet Natsume who was at the parking space with his expensive car but she noticed that her Natsume is staring at something or someone. She looked to the direction where Natsume is staring. There! She found out that her Ruka is talking with this girl in pigtails. She felt her rage going up. She looked again at Natsume but he was already gone. As soon as Ruka was gone she immediately neared Mikan.

Mikan was shocked with the green haired girl.

"oh Im not a standby I'm just waiting for my bestfriend", she smiled with confidence

Mikan's smile made Sumire more irritated.

"whats your name?" she arrogantly said

"Im Mikan Sakura"

_so your name is Mikan… better watch out for me!!!! Bwahahahahahahahahahah_

"Im Sumire Shoda"

"nice to meet you" Mikan smiled sweetly

" im not pleased to meet you in fact I just want to tell you that you should stay away from my Ruka and Natsume", she waived her mossy hair.

"I don't understand", Mikan was confused.

"just understand it baka-girl", Sumire went away.

Mikan was flabbergasted with the way Sumire acted _what 's up with her_?. Before she started thinking about what she told her, Hotaru's baka gun hit her. She saw herself flying again in the air. After landing on the ground she quickly stood up and hugged Hotaru.

"Hotaru!!!!! I really missed you" Mikan tightened her hug around Hotaru

"Get off me, Hotaru coldly stated " Do you want to be hit again by my baka-gun?"

Mikan let go of her hug. She smiled at Hotaru "Oh… Hotaru im just hugging you what's the matter with that?

"your just showing that you're an immature person" Hotaru held the hand of Mikan. "come let's go to our class"

The two girls entered the highschool building of Alice academy. The interior of the building looks like a palace.

"WOW!! Its so beautiful here" Mikan's eyes were glittering with astonishment as they walked the halls of the school.

"Uruse! Please act like a mature person", Hotaru whispered while holding her temples.

Finally they came across their classroom. Hotaru slowly turned the knob and a shining like light came out of it. Mikan breath deeply. This place will be her second home. She stepped inside and saw her new classmates

"Hello minna san! Im Mikan Sakura and this is my friend Hotaru Imai " Mikan smilingly announced everyone in the room.

Hotaru held her temples _your so stupid mikan ._ she quietly sat beside a blond boy with eyeglasses

"Hotaru why don't we sit together?', Mikan inquired at her bestfriend as she looked at her"

Hotaru just stared at her for a second and she raised a placard that contains these words:

_Your embarrassing me_

_I don't want you to sit beside me_

_Got it???_

"But Hotaru !" Mikan wailed " I want to sit with you please just sit with me please", Mikan was in her tantrums

'pok' a small paper ball hit the wailing girl

"itai!!!" Mikan held the part of her head that was hit

" Your so irritating strawberries "

Mikan looked to the direction where the small paper ball originated. She saw a group of boys at the back. This group was not an ordinary group she said to herself. Then she felt that time stopped for a second when she saw a familiar face a very familiar face...

"hey sit somewhere will you? Your face is annoying me", Natsume coldly said

Mikan felt herself again. "hey you have no right !" she felt her rage going up this boy should know that he does not own the world. She went towards Natsume.

"hey! You don't own the world so back off", Mikan sarcastically shouted

"who says I own the world stupid girl?"

"I maybe stupid but im also human"

"so you admit that your stupid? Hahahhahaha" he smirked

"I may be stupid but I'm not greedy like you!"

" greedy huh?"

"yap your greedy. You're the person that bought all the Howalons. How greedy can you be"

Mikan felt hands over her shoulders. She turned around to see who it was. To her surprise it was Ruka

"Ruka"

"Mikan you should sit now", Ruka's blue crystal eyes were serious "please you don't know what your talking about and you don't know the person your fighting with"

"Ruka…", Mikan felt the seriousness of Ruka "but…" before she could finish what she was saying the door of the classroom opened and a blond guy with purple eyes entered. He's pink outfit was like in Shakespeare's play with all the raffles at the end of his sleeve and neckline.

"Good morning everyone! It is a wonderful day today isn't it?", Mr. Narumi danced around the room to inspect his new students. He noticed Mikan standing at the middle of the room

"hello why don't you sit beside him", Mr. Narumi pointed at the unoccupied chair beside Natsume.

"sir that sit is mine", Sumire butted in. she was late as she entered the classroom.

"No. I want this girl to sit beside that guy over there", Mr. Narumi stated

"But sir", Sumire firing eyes stared at Mikan.

"Sir let her sit there", Mikan said. A part of her wants to sit beside Natsume but thinking of it makes her want to puke.

"No. my decision is final. You miss permy sit here infront ", as he pointed at the unoccupied chair beside a fat guy who was eating a hotdog with ketchup all over his mouth.

Sumire was so disgusted as she sat on the chair. Mikan quietly sat on her chair she secretly looked at Natsume who was staring in front _it looks like he's mind is somewhere else he's eyes are so cold I wonder why… _

"since everyone is settled now, Im going to introduce myself" Mr. Narumi happily went in front.

"Im Mr. Narumi and I will be your Arts teacher"

"but first, I like you to have partners for an upcoming group project"

he took out his record book and read the pairs

imai- nogi

sumire- kokoro

nonoko-anna

Mikan wished hard not to be paired with Natsume _I'd rather be paired with anyone not just him _then she heard her name being announced

Mikan is to be paired with Natsume

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Mikan objected

"Mr. Narumi you don't understand! I don't want to be partnered with him pleaaaassse…", Mikan wailed.

"No Mikan you must understand that my decision will be final. I think that you and Natsume will be a great pair" he said with an assuring voice.

Could this day be so bad? Mikan thought to herself _why him? _But she cant deny to herself that her heart was jumping with joy? What is this feeling?

* * *

Next chapter: Math Terror

Will natsume help mikan pass a math test??? _No I don't think so_ Just tune in for the next update…

A review is a powerful energy

That keeps anyone writing

It is an inspiration

To make a story

Flowing like a river

So for the person

That is reading

This stupid poem

Just put a review

For me to view


	6. Chapter 6: I dont believe in love

This chapter is dedicated to Jomyr... there are many boys in the world and I know that the perfect guy is just waiting for you somewhere out there so you don't need to cry cuzzz…you are already beautiful from the inside and out. Just face life with a smile like Mikan. Enjoy your time with friends and don't forget that JARMMM loves you. We don't want to see you cry it makes our heart bleed so always smile…

* * *

Hello everybody!!!!!! A thousand thank yous for all the reviews

Especially to: ladalada, JC-zala, melissa1995, Duriansan, miges, michelle,-kimy-chan-,matilda,tairayoshiyuki,claireponcherrie,archertenshi

* * *

Chapter 6

"I Don't Believe in Love"

Lunch time at Alice Academy is the time to mingle with newfound friends and other people.

In the hallway…

"Natsume! Wait up!", Ruka chased his friend who was about to go to the cafeteria. Natsume heard Ruke so he stopped to wait for him.

"what's up with you?", Natsume quizzically asked Ruka who was catching his breath

"I know that you wont believe this but I want you to be the first one to know.", Ruka said while breathing vigorously

"oh.. cool down will you? your acting strange", Natsume sensed something peculiar happening to Ruka.

"I 'm inlove Natsume", Ruka said with confidence

"what?", Nastume disbelievingly blurted while keeping his tone down careful not to make a scene with the passersby.

"yap that is right. Im inlove with our new classmate Mikan Sakura"

The moment that Natsume heard Mikan's name, he's mind showed a girl with brown hair in pigtails with the most expessive amber eyes and a smile that will last a lifetime.

"hey Natsume are you still with me?"

Natsume got back to his senses. " oh that stupid girl? ", he coldly replied

"call her stupid or anything but im inlove with her.", Ruka defended.

"you know Ruka, I don't believe in love.Being inlove makes people crazy also making them forget who they really are. Look at you your acting crazy right now.", Natsume patted Ruka's forehead. "I just realized that im not hungry anymore. Im going somewhere else", as he started walking away from Ruka.

"hey Natsume!", Ruka called "your wrong Being inlove is not crazy. It is the best thing that can happen to your life. When you find it, your gonna know what I mean"

"just count me out with your love stuffs okey?", Natsume continued walking away from Ruka.

_**At the cafeteria…**_

Mikan's eyes grew big as she saw the cafeteria. It is much bigger than the old cafeteria she used to eat in with Hotaru. She almost drooled at the sight of the foods that were perfectly arranged at the counter.

"how cool can this school be?", Mikan excitedly jumped with joy. Then, she felt a strong punch in her head.

"Ouch! Hotaru what was that for?"

"your so ignorant" Hotaru replied without showing any emotions. "please act like a sixteen year old girl your not a kid anymore"

"yes Hotaru I'll try but you don't have to hit me", Mikan held the punched part of her head

The two girls went towards the food stalls. In Mikan's eyes all the food, were gleaming like a treasure chest waiting to be opened telling her to eat them but her imagination was cut short when she saw the prices of the foods that were on display.

"the ice cream parfait costs 100 rabbits?" mikan's jaw dropped. All the foods were so expensive. Spaghetti cost 150 rabbits, chocolate cake cost 200 rabbits, pizza cost 800. Mikan felt that a big hammer hit her on the head.

"how can I eat lunch I have only 5 rabbits left", Mikan was devastated. 'I should have packed my lunch"

"how can be life so unfair!" , Mikan cried.

"Shhhhhh…. Baka" Hotaru whispered. " have you forgotten that this is an elite school?"

"uhhhhmmmm I kinda forgot that…", Mikan stuttered. "but Hotaru im hungry can you lend me money?"

"im glad to lend you money but I'll charge you a 5 interest", Hotaru evilly smiled

"your so cruel!" Mikan protested as she tried to near Hotaru

"Uhmmm Mikan if you want I can treat you", Ruka shyly said.

Mikan turned back and saw Ruka who was smiling sweetly like the sun. she felt shy and conscious. "oh hahahaha", Mikan laughed sarcastically

"no Ruka you have done many things for me this day. Im just joking im not that hungry"

"don't be shy Mikan. I 'm glad to help you", Ruka's blue crystal eyes looked so serious.

"no thanks. Uhmmm. I guess im gonna go now since I'm not gonna eat lunch", Mikan smiled at Hotaru and Ruka and she went away. She did not know why she went away that suddenly. Maybe its because she's shy with Ruka or something… and she also remembered what her grandpa used to say

"_remember Mikan never ever beg for things you need to other people you should work hard for it."_

"yes grandpa", Mikan whispered as she was walking in the hallway.

The hallway is where different cliques gather to talk about the latest gossip occurring in the school. Mikan just walked and observed all the people that she passed by. At her right side was a couple kissing each other tenderly forgetting that there were many people that can see them. _Eeeeeeewwww!_ Mikan's mind said as she tried to ignore the 'live porn' that was happening. At her left side, was a group of Nerdy students that were debating about a solution on proving trigonometric identities._ Nerds! What can trigonometry do to my life? _But of all people that she passed by, she overheard a group of girls talking about Natsume and Ruka. She was quite curious so she stopped and tried to eavesdrop what they' re talking about. She hid herself beside a big trashcan that can cover her entire body.

(what she heard)

"do you know that Ruka and Natsume are the most popular boys in school?"

"yes I know that everybody knows that "

"do they have girlfriends?"

"according to my source they are currently single"

the group of girls squirmed so loudly that It almost broke the eardrums of Mikan who was still hiding beside the big trashcan.

_I think I had heard enough _Mikan thought to herself as she readied to go away

"wait do you know that Hyuuga Natsume bought all the Howalons last week"

_yap I already know that greedy Natsume…_ Mikan felt her rage thinking about Natsume

"and he donated all those candies to five different children's orphanages"

Mikan broke into a million pieces "WHAAAAAAAAT?" she quickly came out of her hiding place and approach the girls who were talking about Natsume and Ruka.

"hey you stop shouting we are talking about someone here the girls exclaimed to Mikan

"your so annoying why don't you get lost?", blurted the biggest girl mikan saw in her lifetime.

"oh... hahahahaha, sorry for the interuptions", Mikan trembled with fear. She suddenly flee away to escape that scary girl.

_So Natsume is not greedy after all. And im so stupid to judge him. I should have not said those words to him_. Mikan thought _what should i do? . _She slowly realized that she was somewhere in the mini forest of the school. _Oh what im i doing here? _She looked around and saw sakura trees around her and she spotted someone. It was Natsume _oh my god he's here what should i do? That's it im gonna tell him im sorry for all the things that i have said._

Natsume is enjoying reading his manga under the shade of the sakura tree. It his favorite pastime. To escape all his problems and also the girls that are constanty stalking him.

"hello Natsume", Mikan put on her liveliest smile she got.

"why are you here", Natsume stated

"im sorry "

"what are you sorry about", natsume said as he closed his manga with his left hand.

"im sorry for saying those things about you. for thinking that your a greedy person"

"come here close", natsume said

"what ?" Mikan cant believe what Natsume is saying

"i said come near me"

Mikan obeyed what Natsume told her _what im i doing?_

"closer_" _Natsume's face was so close to Mikan. She can almost feel the breath of Natsume

_Is he going to kiss me? _Mikan closed her eyes accepting whatever will be happening to her. She felt so helpless. _Omg he's going to kiss me what im i doing get out of there Mikan! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(moments passed)

Mikan felt something wet poured over her head when she opened her eyes she saw Natsume pouring his bottled water over her head

"you are a really stupid girl", Natsume told Mikan as he closed his water container.

"hey why did you wet me", Mikan asked trying not seal her rage _damn you Natsume! _

"its because your stupid" , Natsume said as he went away.

_That moment when we were so close together it seemed like an eternity. Suddenly my heart started to pound like crazy . What's with him? Why do i feel like this everytime im near him. Why ?_

* * *

hello there! yes im talking to you... dont you know that you have the most beautiful eyes in the world? yap that's right im not kidding its true so for the owner of the beautiful eyes that has viewed this, dont forget to post a review thankyou arigatou bye (im signing off bye...) 


	7. Chapter 7: Math and Terror

**A/N: **minna san! Thankyou for supporting my fanfiction eventhough my story sucks. But I promise to make it better as possible. () and I'll try to make the next chapters longer than usual hope you would appreciate it (chow!)(sayonara) (bye)

…

we all know that Mikan sucks at Math……

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Math and Terror **

The skies were grey in sadness. Big rain clouds gave a lonely scene to the whole of central town . It was gloomy like the guy that is watching it with those lonely crimson eyes. Natsume felt the agony of his heart it was infiltrating in pain that just could not get out of his senses. The gloomy skies just made him suffer inside. It reminded him of his responsibilities. Responsibilities that he just could not let go. First of all Natsume is not just a simple rich boy. Behind his outer appearance is a secret that he was hiding for all those years. He's family background is different to all. He is the heir of a world that people don't know even exists.

Natsume clutched the cold metal grills of the balcony as he gazed up the grey sky. He imagined the things that he dreamt for. All those dreams were unreachable dreams. It was like it were shining glitters from the ocean. No matter how hard you try to reach it, it will never be touched.

Suddenly, the cold temperature that was blanketing the whole surrounding gradually heated up. Soon, a big bright ball of fire from hell appeared behind Natsume.

"so it's you ", Natsume said in a calm voice, he didn't even bothered to look who was behind him.

"master Natsume. Your time here is almost over", a man with black spiky bangs that covered an unusual mask said.

"I know", Natsume smirked "the prophecy will soon come true"

"your father, the king wished to tell you to be careful. The Lecreans are making their move to kill you"

" hahahahaha!", Natsume laughed evilly he looked at mysterious person at his back.

"don't underestimate me , Persona. ", Natsume replied with confidence. " they cannot kill me. For I will kill the Lecrean's heir first!"

" I believe you master,", Persona coldly answered.

"I just came here to tell you that the Lecreans summoned their three strongest banshees to search for you. Be careful", after saying this, bolts of fire created a ball around Persona and he vanished in a flash.

The warm temperature of the environment returned to the cold and gloomy scene. Rain started to fall over.

"banshees huh?", Natsume walked towards his room "Im definitely going to kill the Lecrean heir".

* * *

The class of 2B of the highschool department was unusually silent. Even whispers weren't heard. Only the ghastly breeze that swayed the sakura trees was the sound that filled the whole classroom as students concentrated on answering their Math test. All the students were so terrified at their teacher Jinno Sensei that they dared not to cheat for the fear that they would be caught. Jinno – sensei stood proudly at the center of the room he was keenly observing all actions made in his class.

On the other hand, Mikan's was head was delirious from the hard math problems sge cannot even answer!. Almost 30 minutes have passed since the test, and she couldn't even answer one number. _How do you solve this? This sucks! I cant even answer this. how can you find the area of a triangle? What is the formula is it length times width? Damn I cant even remember! how stupid am I? _ Mikan messed up her hair. She observed her classmates concentrated at their work. She looked at Hotaru who seems so confident in answering her paper. She looked at her seatmate Natsume. To her surprise he was staring at her _damn you! you already finished the test? ._ Mikan took her eyes off Natsume and tried to concentrate in solving but the more she tried to solve it, it did no good she is just bad at Math and she admits that to herself.

Finally, the four-eyed sensei announced, "Time is up. Pass your papers ". Mikan cannot do anything it was as if her soul just went out of her body. Eventually, she passed her blank paper and she slumped her head over the desk feeling sorry for herself. _I failed im stupid I suck! Baka! Baka! _She started hitting her head

"Mikan are you alright?", a blond boy with glasses tapped Mikan on the shoulders. He was quite concerned about Mikan who was getting hysterically depressed.

Mikan looked up and saw Iinchou. "Iinchou I failed the test", Mikan's eyes were teary. "what should I do? If I fail math, this semester I'm gonna be expelled !"

"Oh Mikan how sure are you that you failed?", Iinchou patted Mikan's shoulders trying to calm her depressed friend.

" Polka surely failed", Natsume butted.

"how did you know?, Maybe she answered a few problems right . Am I right Mikan?", Iinchou tried to defend Mikan to Natsume. He just hated it when Natsume called her friend with annoying names or when he makes Mikan feel like a dumbass. Mikan is one of his most cherished friend.

"sorry Iinchou", Mikan put on a gloomy face "what Natsume is saying is true I haven't answered anything!"

"Mikan… ", Iinchou felt Mikan's depression , " I think that you can take a retest if you really failed", he said assuringly with a convincing smile.

Hearing this words from Iinchou, Mikan saw a light of hope appearing in her dark problem. She quickly stood from her chair and hugged her friend.

"thanks Iinchou you are a true friend" Iinchou in the other hand felt red all over he tried to gaze at Natsume and he felt fear as he looked at the crimson eyed boy. So he immediately took of the hug of Mikan.

"uhhhhmm Mikan I know that you can pass the retest ", Iinchou tried to divert the tension he was in.

"you think so?", Mikan asked cutely.

"Forget it Polka dot you'll never pass", Natsume smirked and he walked away leaving the idiotic girl with her 'friend'.

"Whaat did you say? I'll definitely pass I'll study hard as long as I am alive I can pass!", Mikan defended herself from the pessimistic boy. She is very optimistic about taking the retest _I'll definitely pass I'll show you that I can solve math problems I want to prove to you that I'm not a stupid person._

"Mikan !", Ruka's face was red as he called the attention of the girl that he loved. He heard what happened to Mikan in the math test . He wanted to sympathize with her. Mikan's sadness was also his sadness. And if Mikan were to be expelled out of gakuen alice it will be the end of him. He wanted to help her out.

"Ruka? ", Mikan inquired as she went near the blond boy.

"I heard what happened to you with the math test", Ruka said shyly, his eyes weren't looking directly at Mikan.

"yeah I'm really stupid at math", Mikan admits that she really sucks at math, it was in fact her hatest subject.

"don't say that!, I think that you can be intelligent in Math too!" Ruka looked directly this time in Mikan's amber eyes. He started to feel red all over.

Mikan looked at Ruka she felt so comfortable with him.

"thank you Ruka . I maybe stupid at Math but I believe I can learn it if I really study hard. I will really try to take the retest for you "

Ruka's face lightened up.

"If you ever need help with math you can approach me."

"really?", Mikan was so fascinated. At least someone volunteered to help her out she was so thankful that day. She failed math but she'll try to pass it with the help of her friends.

_**After 1 day…**_

The most fearful day of Mikan came. Terrifying Jinno sensei stepped inside classroom 2B. The noise that emanated the entire classroom immediately turned into a deafening sound of silence as the four –eyed teacher stood infront of the whole class.

"I'm very happy with the results of this class in the math test ", Jinno-sensei began, then he stared at Mikan with the most devastating killer eyes. " except for one!"

Mikan felt her stomach turn-over. She knew that she was the one Jinno sensei was pointing out. _Oh my God! This teacher is gonna kill me heeeeeelp!" , _Mikan's mind screamed with agony.

"Miss Sakura stand up!", Jinno sensei ordered as he slapped the teacher's table with his ferocious stick

Mikan just followed what her teacher ordered her. She felt so embarrassed as the stinging eyes of her classmates observed her. She wanted to be swallowed by the floors of the classroom when she saw Natsume smirk secretly at her.

"Miss Sakura you got the lowest score in the test."

"sensei I already know that", Mikan's eyes were staring on the floor she doesn't have the courage to look at the demon eyes of this terror teacher.

" and you know what this means", Jinno sensei's face became dark "You will be expelled from this school because you don't meet its standards."

"Sensei can I have a second chance?", Mikan looked straight in the eyes of her teacher

"Sorry Miss Sakura you'll get no second chances in this school"

"but sensei…!", Mikan'e eyes were forming droplets of tears. She did not want to be expelled in this school. She worked so hard just to study in gakuen alice. She suffered two jobs in a day just to be with Hotaru. She looked at Hotaru, her bestfriend who was busy creating her invention on top of her desk _ I don't wanna leave Hotaru! _ "please sensei please give me a retest! I promise to study hard please!

Jinno- sensei's heart is like a hard stone that cannot be broken easily. He doesn't care about the feelings of his students. He was one hell of a metal man. But something magical happened when he saw Mikan cry It was as if a plant had withered the hard stone that surrounded his heart. He quickly turned to the blackboard and proceeded in writing the new lessons about Trigonometric Equations.

"Miss Sakura , you may seat down . review your lessons for tomorrow you will take the retest". The whole class was surprised on what Jinno sensei said. it was really impossible for him to have a soft heart for a student. From that day on the name 'Mikan Sakura', was denoted as the first girl to get a second chance from the most terrifying teacher in the universe.

"really sensei?", Mikan's sad face turned into a beautiful smile. She got the chance to make up for the test that she failed. Now, she should review everything. After classes, all the students took their bags and headed home while Mikan is stuck at her desk filled with math books.

"Mikan, aren't you going home yet", a girl with a lovely pink hair ask her

"nope, I'm going to review here. It is better to review here than in the house. And besides, I have a part time work at night.", Mikan smiled.

"well then good luck", Anna said as she went away with her bestfriend Nonoko.

Well, almost all of the classmates of Mikan, stopped by and cheered her up except for Natsume who doesn't give a damn and especially her best friend Hotaru that gave her a note saying:

_Mikan, please don't bug me today about math, I'm completing my invention for the next science fair. _

_Hotaru_

Mikan was left all alone in her lonely classroom. She tried so much to concentrate on what she was studying _ the area of a rectangle is length X width. In this problem, a picture frame 10m . wide and 20 m. long is place on a table. What is the area of the frame. _ Reading the words from the problem made Mikan dizzy. No matter how hard she tried, nothing comes in her mind. She cant comprehend!

"thats it!", Mikan screamed as she stood up "im going to seek help. I'm going to find someone who could help me", she dashed outside the school building to find someone who could tutor her. But to her dismay there was no one out there and it was already dawning all students went home.

"this cant happening!", Mikan walked endlessly around the school in search for help. _Can there be anyone to help me in math? I need someone to teach me! _Then she came to the mini forest where the large sakura trees grew. The breeze blew through her face as the scent of the cherry blossoms swiftly went through her body. She saw a shadow of a guy beside one of the large sakura trees. at a snail's pace she walked towards the guy. Little by little, she recognize the shadow. It was Natsume reading his favorite manga under the shade of a robust sakura tree _should I ask him to help me? Oh Mikan, you cant fail in Math ask him now even if it degrades you!, _Mikan's conscience was fighting but in the long run, she gave up and asked Natsume.

"excuse me", Mikan stammered as she gradually revealed herself to Natsume.

"so Polkadots you finished reviewing?", Natsume closed his manga and his solemn face turned to Mikan.

Natsume's crimson eyes gazed through Mikan. Suddenly she felt she was melting with those eyes. _his eyes are so lonely. I think that he is secluded from the world, that is why he is lonely… ._ Mikan could not explain why she saw what was lacking in Natsume's life through his eyes.

Then, Mikan felt something hard hit her. It was a small stone thrown by Natsume.

"hey! Hentai why did you do that for", Mikan's head was bursting in wrath.

"stupid girl! Im asking you a question and suddenly your just quiet.", Natsume plainly said.

"what question?", Mikan retorted

"shut up ugly!" Natsume went back in reading his manga.

"hey Natsume!"

"Uruse baka onna !"

"Hey Natsume!", Mikan went near to Natsume and placed her hand on the page of the manga he was reading.

"what?", Natsume emotionlessly look up at Mikan. He was starting to get annoyed with the stupid girl _get off your hand baka girl im on the climax part where they will do it_

"Nastume I' m begging you please help me in math", Mikan slowly bowed so low at Natsume . "I'm not good at numbers. And I really don't want to be expelled here. I want to be near with Hotaru chan she is like my family. I don't want to leave my friends. Please help me im begging you. teach me geometry!. ONEGAI!!!!"

"your really stupid", Natsume said in a stoic reaction. He placed his hands on Mikan's shoulders "sorry I have to go home I cant help you. Your all by your own".

Mikan already knew that this would happen. Why did she even bothered to ask Natsume when she knew that he's a very cold person. _Maybe I just wanted to talk to him… I think he is so lonely_… _full of problems…_

"I guess I tried my best . Gomen ne Natsume kun", Mikan smiled "I should be going to the classroom now to study. If you want you can drop by there", Mikan stood up and went away

_what is with that girl? Why is she still smiling? _Natsume continued reading his manga.

Mikan lazily went back to the classroom. She admitted now that she will really fail the math retest. She will leave alice gakuen, her dream school. She slumped her head on top of the math book and after sometime the cover of the book got soaked with salty water. Mikan was crying quietly. She did not want anyone to hear her. She was so hopeless._May be this is the end… I'm not really fit for this school. First of all I'm not rich and second I'm stupid. _ _but eventhough… hotaru chan is here… my bestest friend … and this was the school my mom dreamt of… I want to continue that dream for her… but im no good…_

Natsume finished reading his manga. He remembered Mikan awhile ago. Her smile … why did he have to reject her? If he could only turn back time he should have tutored Mikan. He approached his car but suddenly but he saw himself running towards the classroom _maybe she is still there_. He heard soft sighs coming from the door.

_Nande? Why_ am _I crying… this is all what I can do… im so weak! _ Mikan could not stop the stupid tears that fell from her eyes.

"here!"

Mikan saw a blue handkerchief in front of her. She looked up and saw the serious face of Natsume staring at her.

"Natsume?", Mikan's face was shocked she cant believe what was happening to her right now. _Why is he here? _She took the blue handkerchief and wiped off her tears.

" crying wont resolve anything", Natsume coolly said as he got a nearby chair and placed it beside Mikan. he soon sat beside Mikan and opened the tear –soaked book to a page about geometry.

"Listen", he said. "first of all don't think that because I'm going to teach you the basics of geometry we will be close okay?"

"really? your going to teach me?", Mikan was astonished to what natsume said. _is this a dream?_

"secondly, If you don't get what I'm teaching you on your own. Now listen"

Natsume proceeded in teaching Mikan. he doesn't know what came to him. He was quite worried about the stupid girl. It was almost getting dark and he will not forgive himself if anything happens to the stupid girl plus, he knows how much Ruka , his bestfriend cares for her or he might even care for her.

_**Meanwhile… (at the school corridor)**_

Hotaru was strolling her way to the classroom. She was quite concerned for Mikan. she maybe very cold for best friend but she truly cares for her. She just turned a cold shoulder on Mikan to let Mikan realize how important studying was. According to her, Mikan was so engrossed on her two daily jobs that she completely forgotten to take her studying seriously. Hotaru approached the classroom's door it was already 7:00 pm and she thinks that Mikan is now crying because she is so stupid to comprehend. She slowly turned the doorknob trying to make any sound. She peeped to the opening of the door to find out what her stupid bestfriend was up to. The amethyst eyes widened to see Natsume and Mikan together. Soon dollor signs emanated from Hotaru's eyes as she secretly took out her camera and started to take pictures of the two. _Click…. click…_

"so that's how you get the area of a triangle", Mikan smiled at Natsume. She was so thankful that Natsume offered her help. Natsume helped her understand geometry. It was so easy.

"you know Natsume, you're a really good sensei", Mikan praised her new found sensei

"Uruse! Your so stupid. It took me only 30 minutes to master this lesson but you… I've suffered five long hours with you.", Natsume answered coldly. "I'm going home", he stood up from his chair. To his surprise, the warm arms of Mikan wrapped around his body.

"thank you Natsume, kun.." Mikan was so shocked at her immediate actions. Why did she hugged Natsume? She felt so stupid for doing this. her face were changing different shades of color red. She was about to release her hug from Natsume. But, Natsume's arms responded to her hug.

_**On the other hand…**_

_Im going to be rich, _Hotaru's evil side took over her. She can use her pictures as a blackmail to Natsume and Mikan, or she can sell the pictures with a high price. It was a really rare scene to see Natsume hugging a girl. Hotaru was so engrossed at taking pictures that she did not notice that Ruka was already at her side.

"hey Hotaru , do you know where Mikan is?", Ruka inquired. He is starting to get worried about his Mikan. But Hotaru did not notice him she was busy picturing something. so he peeked inside the classroom to see what Hotaru is crazy about. His heart was torn into thousands of pieces as he saw his bestfriend hugging Mikan.

Hotaru, in the other hand noticed Ruka

"oh so you're here!", Hotaru cooly asked Ruka. But Ruka did not to manage to talk to Hotaru. He feels like he was stab at the back. He walked away from the classroom with a heavy heart.

_What is up with that guy? _, Hotaru returned in taking pictures of Mikan and Natsume.

* * *

**Author's stupidity**

Hello there I hope you like chapter 7

This is a part where I get an interview with myself

Hooray!

**Interviewer: **Hello so whats up?

**3sempai: **uhmmm I've changed k+ to T

**Interviewer: **why?

**3sempai: **I think that I have matured (smiling with confidence)

**Interviewer: really?? **Your just hiding the fact that you're becoming a hentai

**3sempai: what? **(face suddenly became hideous) im not a hentai jerk!

**Interviewer: **face it I know you!

**3sempai: nope. **Hey don't listen to this stupid interviewer! Im no hentai. in fact, if your reading this… I'd like you to know that I'm finding a name that will suit the perfect female villain of this story. If you want to give suggestions, just put a review… I need a name together with the hair color, and eye color

ex.

Name: pepaya

Hair color: gold

Eye color: black

_You could also add details if you want to …_

Likes: hentai

Dislikes: flowers

I'll choose up to November 4!

Ganbatte!


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of Everything

Hello dudes! Sorry for the very late update… well its all because of those darn school work… as for the super villain of the story, well… that would be a surprise for the next chapters… hope you like this one it has cute scenes like for ex. Tsubasa and misaki….. never forget to click the review button. That button is like a lifesaver for me im drowning wooooooohoooooooo

( 3sempai was helped by Emochan)

Once again enjoy… ()

Chapter 8

_**The Start of Everything**_

The arms that wrapped around Mikan felt so warm not only her soul began to recognize someone that completed her but she was like in a trance. Suddenly she felt that the time stopped and that she and Natsume were only the people that were left in the world. She wished that Natsume would be beside her forever… forever… zutto…Believing was that this mysterious boy with raven black hair and crimson eyes that seems to be burning with passion is actually hugging her is like a dream. She tried to wake herself up by thinking that this maybe some kind of a joke but it was for real. Slowly, the warmness of the hug that she felt vanished. She looked- up at Natsume with the very pink cheeks that emanated in her cute innocent face and saw those mystifying crimson eyes gazing at another direction.

"sorry , this is wrong",Natsume whispered. Mikan just stood frozen. She did not know how to react with what Natsume said. She watched as the boy that recently hugged her, that made the time stopped, dashed away from the door.

_What am I in?_ Mikan stared blankly at the opened door. Awhile ago her mind was only thinking of the stupid Math subject but her thoughts were replaced by the boy that made her heart beat faster than usual. Am _I inlove??? Hey this cant be happening to me?? With him? But… I feel love whenever im close to him. But… why him??? Why not another guy why him???_ _Is it because of the kiss that we shared when we were still kids?_ Mikan's thoughts were crowding her simple mind that she did not even noticed that Hotaru her greediest best friend was taking close up pictures of her at all angles.

The Next Day…

Mikan is almost getting used to her early work as a paper girl. Awhile ago, her boss Tsubasa sempai was not quite himself. He was acting rather weird. When he was about to give the paper deliveries to Mikan, he accidentally gave a bouquet of the most beautiful red roses to her.

"hey sempai what's this", Mikan asked her right eyebrow raised. Tsubasa finally got into his senses. He realized that he was giving a bouquet of flowers to Mikan instead of the paper deliveries that would be delivered. He gave a little rub on his head and laughed mindlessly. "hahahah, my bad". Mikan noticed the sadness in her boss' eyes. What could be bothering him?

"are you alright? You look depressed today"

Tsubasa quickly placed the bouquet of the most beautiful red roses on wooden table to his left. He was just so silent. Not like the Tsubasa sempai that always greeted her with the most joyous smile and the most extraordinary story that made her day complete. When she was about to say something, Tsubasa went near to her and placed his hands over her shoulder.

"don't mind me Mikan, I'm just not my self today but tomorrow you'll see. Now get those newspapers delivered., he said with assurance but in fact, his voice sounded sad and gloomy.

"but..", Mikan looked straightly at her sempai, she wished to comfort him but his eyes said that he needed to be alone. Mikan understood this so she just went to her work along with her fixed bicycle that Ruka already gave. She was pretty worried about her sempai as she threw the newspapers at each doorstep. Her mind was filled with her sempai that she didn't noticed that she already set foot at Natsume's mansion, which means that the evil bear will soon attack her!

"oh my God! I've crossed the line. Im already doomed!", how could she not realize that she was already in the forbidden premises of the mansion? Her adrenalin rushed as she forcefully pedaled her bike away from the vicinity but it was too late. She felt hard upper cut punches from the bear from hell. Her body was quickly thrown away. Luckily, when the bear was about to attack her again, a shimmering green glowing light shielded her, Mikan's eyes widened with fear and she felt goosebumps all over. What was this green magical light that protected her? She started screaming as she rode off her bike with the fastest pace ever.

"Ghost!!!!!!! Ghost!!!!!!!" (hahahaha stupid girl)

At that time, the sexy black Porsche of Natsume was about to drive off from the mansion. Natsume heard a very familiar voice. He tried to look for it but there was no one. "weird", he muttered as he brushed his raven hair that slightly covered his eyes. He started driving off to school thinking of the one girl that defy the laws of his nature.

* * *

Hotaru waited patiently for her bestfriend that was taking the retest of Jinno sensei. She was quite happy today as her project proposal's budget was funded with large sums of money.

Flashack

_Hotaru developed her pictures of Natsume and Mikan hugging each other. These pictures are in perfect shot it really portrayed a boyfriend hugging his girlfriend lovingly. The pictures will be her ticket for the money that she badly needed for her invention project. Her aim was to blackmail Natsume, the richest kid in town. She tried different kinds of strategies for Natsume to help her but all of these failed. Thanks to her best friend's stupidity, she found a leeway to success. A part of her heart was guilty for using her bestfriend for getting money but it was her only chance to hold Natsume in the neck._

_In school, she disguised herself like a classic detective, with the long brown coat, a detectives's and big sunglasses that covered her amethyst eyes. Her mission was to find and blackmail Natsume. In an instant because of her big brain, she found Natsume walking down the hall. She suddenly pulled him out a hall to a dim room._

_Natsume knew the girl that pulled him away. It was Hotaru Imai his genius classmate that was seeking for money for her so called invention project. Of course, he doesn't like to help her because he thinks that Imai's inventions are lame._

"_Imai what do you want now?", Natsume asked blankly._

" _the usual", Imai's face was full of confidence, Natsume noticed it but didn't give a damn. "I need funds"_

"_well, im not spending any cent to your stupid inventions…", but Natsume's cold speech was cut short when he saw Hotaru hung a picture close to his face. He grabbed it with force._

"_where did you get this", he asked with a frightening voice about to attack a victim. He looked at the picture. It was himself hugging Mikan… _

"_now Hyuuga san, will you help fund my project? If not I will show these pictures to the whole school and your image will ruined", Hotaru's face was like a scary witch._

"_kuso (shit)", for the first time Natsume accepted his defeat. He has no chance with this Hotaru. If the picture will be revealed to the school, it will be his doom and not only that, if Persona gets a glimpse of it, he may harm Mikan because it was forbidden for him to love a mortal._

"_how much do you want? " he got his checkbook from his wallet._

"_about a hundred thousand dollars", Hotaru smiled evilly. At last she won._

End of flashback

The door of Jinno-sensei's room suddenly creeked, finally, Mikan was done taking the retest. Hotaru observed her friend as she neared her. Mikan looked happy

"hey Hotaru I've heard that you have funds in making your project. Wow that was awesome! ", Mikan was happy for her friend.

Hotaru just gazed at her. Though she may be stupid sometimes, she is definitely a genius in being a very optimistic person. That was her inspiration to make a robot that can make people happy and look at life with a smile. That is why she blackmailed Natsume

"oh just shut up will you",

"how can I shut-up when my bestfriend's dream will finally come true?", Mikan pouted innocently.

" alright I'll treat you with howalons today"

"howalons? Yipppeee!", Mikan just couldn't wait for the sweet luscious candy that melts sweetly in the mouth.

The two best friends set foot to the candy store to buy Howalons. Soon, Hotaru bid farewell to Mikan. Then Mikan proceeded to her second job as a waiter of an Italian restaurant.

Dawn was already beginning to appear. The orange clouds mixed with the blue sky inviting the dark night to take its place. Mikan was walking towards the restaurant. Her left hand holding a box of Howalon and her right hand picking a candy and directing it to her mouth. There were only 5 howalons left and when she was about to eat one, the green shimmering light from a while ago surrounded her. It was glittery and somewhat bright her eyes were kind of blinded by the brightness. She found herself scared. Then after a while the light went away she looked at her hand that held the howalon candy but the candy was already gone. She looked at the box she was holding with her left hand it was empty. This scared the whole of her. She dropped the box and started screaming hysterically, "Ghost!!!! Ghost!!!!"… she dashed and opened the door of the Italian restaurant were she work.

'bang!', a loud bang of the door was heard by the pinkhaired manager of the Italian restaurant. The sound of the door disrupted her and the customers in whatever they are doing. She looked at the door and saw Mikan, the newest waitress. breathing hysterically as if she had seen a ghost.

Mikan was dumbfounded with the green ghost that she saw she did not even gave a damn if the people in the restaurant saw her panting and breathing hysterically. She was just so scared.

"hey are you alright? it is as if you have seen a ghost", Misaki, Mikan's boss asked her. Mikan hastily embraced Misaki.

"hey what's up with you?', Misaki inquired to the girl that is hugging her.

"Misaki sama I've seen a ghost", her eyes flowed waterfall tears. She was so scared. What happened to her a while ago was creepy that she did not have the guts to continue work today.

"mikan…", Misaki looked at Mikan like an older sister comforting a scared sibling "there are no such things as ghosts, now change to your waitress clothes and do your work now.

"but.."

"no buts Mikan please forget about what you saw awhile ago and concentrate at the work that is waiting for you", with this, Misaki went on with whatever work she was doing while Mikan was forced to change to her waiter clothes eventhough , she was so scared to death. How she wished that someone could hug her tightly and tell her that everything is okey. First she thought of Hotaru, but she doesn't want to hugged that was impossible. So her mind thought of Natsume. The mere thinking of Natsume made her blush and quite forget about the ghost. She remembered the warm hug of him it was like an indestructible shield that can protect her from anything. But, thinking of him was an annoyance she slapped her self and told her to concentrate and do her work fast.

The attire of Mikan was irrrisitably cute. She has a white top with cute ruffles at the ends plus a black ribbon that complemented her knee high black mini skirt and knee high black socks. She started her work at table number 5 were a fat man almost ordered everything on the menu. After that she started to wait for orders but there were none so she stared outside the glass window of the restaurant. Her eye caught someone she knew. It was a guy holding a bouquet of red roses.

'Tsubasa sempai" she whispered to her self. Who can be the girl that Tsubasa sempai give those flowers? She observed her sempai and he was like rehearsing a line. To clear things up, she decided to go out the back door and spy on him.

Tsubasa was really trying his best to come up with the best line to tell to the girl he love. Today, he will confess his love to her no matter what. He found a secret place where no people can see what he was doing. It was beside the restaurant where his love works.

"what should I tell her?", he muttered to himself

"here goes nothing", he knelt down , raising the flowers so high.

First line:

"oh my Misaki, sweet,sweet Misaki you are the sun that brightens up my day, you are the star that twinkles hope today, I will give you the moon to lead your way …I love you" (damn… he's so corny). He scratch his ebony black hair. _This will not do_ and he came up with a second line.

Second line:

"Misaki, yeah… that's right I called your name because I love ya baby, yeah baby can you feel me yeah… uhhhhhohhhhuuuhuh…. Yeah baby yeah!

( ya right I can imagine him being ????). _this is pathetic. How can I say it??? Im so darn hopeless._

Third line

M- is for the meaning in my life

I- is because your intelligent and im so dumb

S- a strong woman that I can never defeat

A- although you bug me all the time I admire you so much

K- keeping me alive till the last breath of my life

I – I love you until the day I die

(so elementary…)

Uhhhh(cough)(cough) misaki, misaki, I, I, love, love, you, you, so, so, much much Uhhhh (cough)(cough)

(ughhhhh… he's retarded!)

Tsubasa gave-up he can't find the words that will express his love for Misaki. He better not say it. Maybe, because of his pathetic words, Misaki will reject him. Thinking of that depressed him so much. He would give anything in his life not just to be rejected by Misaki. He started walking away holding the roses with hand. He accepted that Misaki is like sun and he was like the moon. No matter how much he loves her, there will be no chance because they will never meet. He would not be able to tell his feelings because he kept on running away just like the moon.

But, Tsubasa Ando, did not realize that the Misaki the sun of his life was actually listening to him… to his stupid words… that expressed the true feelings of his heart. Thanks to Mikan, after hearing her boss, she concluded that the Misaki, that her sempai love is her other boss. She quickly dashed to the restaurant to find Misaki. She convinced the pink haired girl, to out the back door.

Misaki, heard it all, the words that truly came out of the boy that she love. It was a dream. She never thought that Tsubasa felt the same way as she does. she loved him the first time that she laid eyes on him. When Tsubasa, was walking away, she was torn into two. Would she just let him go? After all that she has heard? Would she follow her heart? She couldn't contain it anymore she had to stop him and…

"Wait, Tsubasa", Tsubasa heard the voice that completed her. He thought that he was just mesmerizing about her, when he turned around he saw those dreamy blue eyes like the sea and the pink hair that was like the blossoms of the sakura tree. It was Misaki.

"wait ", Misaki could not contain it anymore. Her cheeks were as pink as her hair The more she kept her feelings a secret, the more that her heart will burst with a thousand sorrows .

"I heard you Tsubasa", her voice was mellow

Tsubasa froze. Now it will be his doom! Because of his pathetic words he will be rejected. How can he let his guard down. He readied himself for the big blow that will break him into a thousand pieces.

" I Love You", There! Misaki told him! It was like her heart removed its heavy load that kept bugging her all the time. She neared him, her eyes expressing all the love she felt. He gave her the roses that represented his love for her then….. he hugged her and they kissed passionately. She and Tsubasa knew that this would be a start of everything. Their longing for each other's kiss was like a dream come true for at last, an eclipse occurred.

Mikan, watched the two lovers from the window of the restaurant. She was happy for them for they have confessed their true feelings for each other. She wondered if she would be able to confess her feelings to the one she loved. But in reality that seems so impossible. Her thoughts were disrupted by a customer ordering. She neared the table with haste.

Natsume gazed at the menu of the Italian restaurant. He was choosing between a number of pastas. He was so pissed with that Hotaru Imai. It was his first time to be blackmailed just because of a stupid girl. The one hundred thousand dollars didn't mean anything to him what only matter is that he had been blackmailed by a girl and that really sucks! So to kinda forget his pissed off day he decided to treat himself in an Italian restaurant.

"what is your order sir?", Mikan asked cheerfully to the customer. She did not see the face of the customer because the menu was covering his face.

When Natsume lowered the menu to order a pasta, his crimson eyes widened. Even the amber eyes of Mikan widened when she saw Natsume . Both of them were shocked with each other's presence. They remained silent but their eyes told a different story.

Mikan, felt the drumming of her heart. How can Natsume go there??? She did not know what to do. She was dumfounded.

Natsume looked back at the menu "I'll order for pasta number 11", he said coolly. But there was no reply. Was this girl pissing him up? Why can't she respond?

"hey Ugly, are you listening to me?", Natsume asked sarcastically to the absent-minded girl.

The absent-minded girl suddenly became present upon hearing the word 'ugly'. How can he say such a horrible thing??

"yyyess" she stuttered " right away sir, so you ordered pasta number seven"

"baka", Natsume's face was so stoic " I ordered pasta number 11 , are you deaf or something baka-girl?. You shouldn't work here you cannot be a good waiter. Good for nothing dummy.

Mikan's ear suddenly hurt with all the things she heard. It was so Natsume. He was so annoying. Her happy face turned into a hideous one.

" I'm so sorry sir, pasta number 11 it is, coming right-up" Mikan said sarcastically. She quickly dashed to give the order to the counter. She was pissed with Natsume. To think that he hugged her!! And she felt love??? Well she thinks that what she felt was just a hormonal imbalance now.

When the order of the horrible guy was finished she delivered it to the table were he was. She placed the pasta with a loud thump. She did not dared to look at Natsume, she was angry so she left immediately after delivering the food.

Mikan continued her work, but she felt like Natsume , was staring at her all the time. She felt so awkward. She wished that he would just go away. And when he did, her heart felt sad.

10:30 pm was the closing time of the Italian restaurant that she works for. She readied herself to go home. Misaki, her boss already left with her new boyfriend. The other workers had gone too. She was the one designated to lock the restaurant. So , in reality , she was all alone. She faced the dark lonely surroundings with fear. The wind howled like in the horror movies. She was trembling now because she was so scared. Her thoughts was soon filled by the green ghost that she saw a while ago, what if that ghost will eat her? Since it ate her howalans it can probably eat a human being. Her slow steps soon became faster now. Any minute, she felt that it was her end. She came to a dark alley. She was catching her breath. It was darker now even colder. But instantly, the dark alley illuminated a green light. It was the ghost! It was following her. Mikan run as fast as she could. Screaming at the top of her lungs. "Ghost!!!!!!, Ghost!!!!!!!" she ran as fast as she could. It did not matter where she was. she just have to run for her life. Then, she felt her body pulled by someone. She closed her eyes screaming so loudly. But her loud screams were stopped when she felt warm lips against her lips. It was like her lips remembered the sweet sensation that happened a very long time ago. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Natsume's face so close to her. It was like an instinct that she responded with his kiss. Her fear was soon filled with bravery. She felt that she was already protected by Hyuuga Natsume, his arms wrapped around her. Their kiss was like the key that combined two loving souls together.

The green light that illuminated the dark alley soon vanished. Natsume removed his kiss from Mikan. He gazed seriously at her amber eyes. They were bought breathless.

"don't think of anything else.", he started with a cold voice. "That green light was a banshee. I only kissed you because I want you to shut-up." His face showed no emotion.

_I only kissed you because I want you to shut-up_.

(OUCH) (T –T)

* * *

Yesterday, I was lonely

Today, Im bored

Tomorrow I'll be

Someone???

Do I really exist

In this big world??

Or am I just a dream

I feel like a speck of dust

Blown by the wind

Floating, traveling

For a very long time

Would someone notice that I exist?

The world is big

I'm so thankful that you've read this

This means that I've really existed

This means that I've really wrote this

I need your reply

I need your review

Thank you

- by: Emochan not by 3sempai (I tell you she's crazy!!!!)


End file.
